Nisa, Heroine of Justice vs Finn the Human
Nisa, Heroine of Justice vs Finn the Human is a What-If? Death Battle by Gliscor Fan. It features the Nippon Ichi representative from Hyperdimension Neptunia, Nisa, against Adventure Time Protagonist, Finn The Human. Description Hyperdimension Neptunia vs Adventure Time! Which of these two fighters for justice will take the crown to show the other who's the most heroic? Interlude Wiz: Some warriors fight for Honor. Truth. Boomstick: Others fight for the Heroics. Wiz: And some fight for Justice. Boomstick: But some people are more involved with the whole Justice thing than others. Wiz: Like Nisa, Gamindustri's heroine of Justice. Boomstick: Or Finn the Human. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win, a death battle. Nisa Nisa: Name's Nisa! Gamindustri Heroine of Justice! Wiz: Nisa’s past history is kind of… weird to think about. The first known appearance of her was jumping into a battle with a very strong kick, then accidentally kicking Nepgear in the face. Boomstick: … Damn, she must have strong legs. Wiz: … Then she defeated the monster in about 5 seconds and apologized to Nepgear for kicking her. Boomstick: Okay, what? Wiz: Yep. That’s the heroine of justice for you. Fighting monsters, protecting citizens… Boomstick: Well, the citizens that trust her, anyway. Wiz: and being a part time commercial saleswoman for online MMOs. Nisa: If reality doesn't work, rely on those 2D girls and your online friends! ~Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyR5zPNyk5w ~ Boomstick: Is there anything she can’t do? Wiz: Yes. She can’t be instantly trusted, since most of her “heroic” actions are sometimes frowned upon by others. Boomstick: Poor justice. Wiz: Nisa attacks monsters over 3 times the size of her daily, mainly through the usage of kicks, and shots from her prinny gun. *Her Deadly Justice Kick can potentially knock out any monster in one hit. *Easily defeated and helped a literal underling of the main villain *Very quick on her feet *Can 1-shot most monsters with ZHP Legend *Is able to summon monsters within dungeons *Has said the word “Justice” in one game more times than America has in the past 10 years. Boomstick: She also wields a laserblade that’s shown to be shaped like the beak of a penguin, which is also capable of cutting giant monsters in half with the J-Blade. Wiz: But the most important part of Nisa… is her flat chest. Boomstick: Wait, what? Nisa: Don't ever use the word "flat" around me! Wiz: Well, when you comment on Nisa’s lack of boobs, she gets pissed off and it increases her strength… by quite a bit. It’s not entirely confirmed what the limit to that strength is… but it doesn’t wear off until the other people have nearly been pummeled to death. Boomstick: Remind me not to piss her off. Wiz: While she wields incredible strength capable of defeating multiple monsters nearly 3 times her size, she’s also a bit too loyal, and is willing to fight on behalf of anyone, even if it’s a villain. Boomstick: I guess Justice is just too strong to stop this girl. Nisa: The dashing heroine appears in a time of crisis! Leave it to Nisa, the sole keeper of justice in all of Gamindustri! Prepare to meet your maker, monster! The one, the only, deadly justice kick! Finn Wiz: Finn was born in a banana boat in the middle of the ocean. Or something like that. Boomstick: And adopted by dogs, after he crapped in a tree, and then fell on it. Wiz: That’s disgusting. Boomstick: But worth it enough to be adopted by magical dogs! Wiz: But this battle isn’t exactly about Jake, his adopted brother. Nah, it’s more or less about Finn. ~Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Z_58dJJC8U ~ Boomstick: Finn is one of the few remaining humans in the land of Ooo, which may or may not be a post-apocalyptic earth, and can fight monsters twice the size of him, given his stance as an adventurer. Wiz: However, he usually gets help from Jake, Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, or even Ice King at one point. Finn: Slaps, that cat was kicking my buns, and it might've finished my buns it if weren't for Jake's stank. Boomstick: and he is capable of using multiple swords, each varying in strength. Wiz: But his main and most used weapon is his Golden Sword, which is basically just a regular sword, just made out of Gold. Boomstick: Which has been able to defeat monsters up to 5 times the size of him. And lift up things over 3 times his Size. He’s like an ant. But not a full man. Wiz: He is also shown to be very, very durable, since he can tank hits from meteors and keep fighting. *Taken hits from Meteors *Can lift Donny’s head with some ease *Has actually been a wizard at one point *Proficient in Hand-to-Hand combat. *Has survived being a zombie *Is somehow really good at math Boomstick: But, despite his awesome fighting skills… he’s also a f*cking idiot. Wiz: If he has time beforehand, he can be completely rational, but if there is no time for that… he runs in fighting without any strategy, which most of the time leads to him being stopped, or fighting villains much, much weaker than he is. Boomstick: There are very, very questionable things regarding this human. He says things that are… very, very awkward, and usually completely irrelevant due to nervousness. Finn: I'm Princess Bubblegum and I'm a dork because I like science. I've also got a really annoying voice that Finn thinks is attractive! Boomstick: As I said, completely irrelevant. Wiz: Finn might have the durability and strength to stop the villains, but does he have the intelligence to stop a heroine? Finn: I couldn't let that old man suffer, Jake. My code of honor wouldn't allow it. Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE The land of Ooo. Finn is sitting underneath a candy tree with Jake. Finn: Jake, do you know what would be awesome? Jake: What would be more awesome than relaxing under a candy tree with your best friend? Finn: Sitting under a candy tree with your best friend while YELLING THINGS! Jake: YEAH, MAN! Finn and Jake start yelling random words under the tree, before… ???: Did somebody call for a heroine? Finn: How? What the zip? Nisa throws a kick down onto the ground, landing. Nisa: Introducing, Nisa! Gamindustri’s heroine of justice! I have come to the beckon call of those in need of help! Finn stands up. Finn: We don’t need help, we were just having fun. Nisa: Are you… mocking my tactics, boy? I’m the only heroine in this story! Finn: FINE, LET’S GO! Announcer: FIGHT! ~Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpUymIwmtI0 ~ Nisa and Finn run up, and engage in hand to hand combat, striking each other quicker than the other can even see. Soon, they’re pushed back and Nisa winds up pulling out her Prinny gun. She then shoots the prinny bullets at Finn, which they hit him, but they somehow don’t hurt him. Finn begins to laugh as Nisa jumps back in with a flurry of punches, somewhat bruising Finn, but not by much. Nisa then gets tired out while Finn pulls out his Golden Sword, and starts swinging, but Nisa sees this and very closely dodges the hits, while pulling out her Laserblade. The two then clash multiple times with each swing, stopping the other in their tracks. Pushed back, Finn and Nisa both try to catch their breath. Nisa: You seem skilled for a warrior of justice. Finn: This fight… is mathematical. But 1 + 1 does not equal four! Nisa: Wait, what? Finn jumps in and then begins slashing Nisa multiple times, causing a bunch of Prinnies to fall out of her pockets and slice open parts of her bra, revealing a long ray of light, before Nisa zips her jacket back up. Nisa: Don’t… say… anything… Finn: What were those, Pancakes? They looked flat. Nisa: Flat? Is that an insult? Nisa’s aura begins glowing Red with anger. Finn: Flat? Flat like a flatcake? I like flatcakes. Nisa’s anger burst out of control and then she tries to slice Finn many times with her Laserblade, until jumping into the air and flying down, kicking Finn straight in the face with a Deadly justice kick, knocking his hat off, only to fall down behind it, revealing his long ray of hair. Announcer: KNOCK OUT! Results Boomstick: Well, that was… Okay, what? Wiz: They both… did something, at least. Finn had the edge in Durability and Strength, while Nisa had the edge in speed and intelligence. So it’s kind of hard to determine how exactly something like that would result. Boomstick: Even though Finn is an idiot, he is very skilled in most other things. Wiz: But everything Finn did, Nisa can dodge. However, Nisa can’t strike back at the same amount of power Finn had. Boomstick: Finn had taken hits from foes who are stronger than he is, and once even fought death. Lost and ran away, but still fought him. Wiz: Finn’s courage, however, exceeds his brain limits, while Nisa can dish out attacks near the same strength as a meteor. Boomstick: Which, fun fact, Finn actually was at one point. Wiz: Even though both had attacks that could kill the other character, neither were at the same skill level to actually do so, which eventually would lead to just them passing out. Boomstick: BUT THEN WE GET PISSED-OFF NISA! Wiz: … Which is the only thing that prevented this from being a tie. You see, Nisa’s strength gets boosted to above that of a meteor, and her deadly justice kick was able to leave Nepgear passed out for a few weeks at her full strength. While she isn’t pissed off. Not enough to actually kill someone, despite the world “Deadly” in it’s name, but more than enough to knock someone out for weeks on end. Boomstick: I guess Finn just got the short end of justice. Wiz: The winner is Nippon Ichi Software America… I mean, Nisa. Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles